


Boring stories to tell in the dark

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Fourth Of July collection [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bonfires, F/M, Fourth of July, Ghost Stories, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: There are other things Manon Blackbeak would rather do then listen to another ghost story
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Series: Fourth Of July collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830415
Kudos: 16





	Boring stories to tell in the dark

Manon dipped her toes into the cool sand, gazing at the blazing fire before them, listening to the sound of waters bursting into the sandbank. Dorian pulled her in close, the tips of his fingers running along her bare arm. The motion in itself caused more goosebumps to rise on her flesh, then this ridiculous story Aelin was telling. 

A story about a bloodthirsty pirate lord named Rolfe Seaglass. She snorted at the absurdity of his name. Her boyfriend on the other hand wasn’t laughing. Rather remaining quiet listening to Aelin’s tale. She started off the way every ghost story starts, on a night similar to this. Everyone, even her boyfriend Rowan groaned. She glared at everyone around the bonfire before continuing the tale. 

This supposed Lord was blessed and yet cursed by the great Mycenian sea-god. The God, whom Aelin didn’t have a name for, granted then the man with a crew, a ship, and a map he wore on his very skin. The pirate, as most of these stories go, became corrupt with power and riches. Turns out he made the bargain with God to win Lady Jacqueline’s hand. For her father would only give it to a powerful lord.

When he returned to Skull Bay’s to win her hand. Jacqueline refused it. Hearing the stories of the man she once loved. The horrid things he had done for treasure and title. It made her sick. He had gone mad on murdering rampage before flinging himself off the sea cliffs that sat on the opposite side of the beach. To this day he haunted this beach, gutting loving couples.

Everyone sat around in silence. Only the crackling fire dancing wildly and the waves crashing upon the shore could be heard.

“Fireheart I love you, but this is bullshit,” Rowan held her gaze and her brows furrowed.

Manon was thankful that Rowan spoke up. She was new to this circle of friends and somehow discrediting Aelin didn’t seem like the way to go.

“No, it’s not babe! I’ve seen him. So has Aedion!”

Aedion, her cousin, pulled his arms off Lysandra throwing his arms in the air, “Don’t pull me into this.”

Within seconds they were arguing about the specifics of the story. Manon couldn’t care less. She looked towards those sea cliffs and the small alcove she remembered seeing earlier that day. It gave her an idea of something else with their time. Manon turned in the sand, her boyfriend’s sapphire eyes already looking down on her. She grinned, chewing on her bottom lip. Pressing her body into him.

“Do you know what’s funny about this?” She asked innocently, a hand running down the soft fabric of his shirt.

“What?" 

Dorian caught the wanton hint settling in her golden gaze. Illuminating from the fire, like two small stars in the night.

She laughed, "This is usually the part of the horror movie where the horny couple sneaks away from the group.”

“Oh?” His brow arched, wrapping an arm around her as Manon swept her tongue over her deep crimson lips.

Manon stood, offering Dorian her hand. No one seemed to pay them no mind, “ follow me, unless you’re scared,” she teased winking at him.

“I’m not scared,” he answered, taking her hand, “ Just so you know Manon, sex or not I’d follow you anywhere.”

“So horny and romantic,” she responded, smiling up at him in amusement.

“Only for you,” kissing her tentatively at first, before his teeth pulled at her bottom, “Let the couple in the horror movie play their part,” his voice dark and sensual against her ear.

Together they ran into the dark night of the beach laughing. The couple headed towards an area not filled with talk of ghost stories. Far away from their group arguing about history and spirits.


End file.
